Reborn's Hawaiian Vacation!
by SkyLeone0202
Summary: Reborn, and the Arcobaleno, as well as Lal were invited by Verde to a crazy vacation to Hawaii. They have an extra ticket, who's going with them? Reborn gets to choose that person. And will they have fun? Rated T JustInCase. Full Summary in Story.
1. Invitation To Hawaii!

**Ciaossu! This is my second story! I just got the idea running around in my head and I thought I JUST have to write it down. The chapters may be short, but the plot in my mind sure is a lot. So anyway, enjoy my new story~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! **

**Sorry for grammar mistakes…**

**Full Summary: **Reborn, and all the Arcobaleno, as well as Lal were invited by Verde, the holder of the Green Pacifier and the Thunder Arcobaleno, to a crazy vacation to Hawaii. They also have an extra ticket due to the Sky Arcobaleno, Luce's absence, who's going with them? Reborn gets to choose that lucky person. And will they have fun? Read and find out! Rated T Just In Case.**  
><strong>

**Please…Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

><p>'Hmm..' – Normal.<p>

'_Hmm..' – Thoughts._

***sounds/movements***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Invitation To Hawaii.<strong>_

"Tsuna!...Dame-Tsuna!" yelled an infant.

"Hmm…What is it Reborn…It's holiday this month…." Groan a certain brown and spiky haired teen. Just as Reborn was about to use Leon Hammer on Tsuna… Mail Call!

"Reborn-kun! You have mail!" Nana called from downstairs. "Hmm…Saved by the mail..Dame-Tsuna…You better be wide awake before I come in later.".Reborn went downstairs and Nana gave him the mail. "Thanks, Maman" Reborn said, smirking. "You're welcome Reborn-kun!" Nana said as she went on doing her laundry with Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta helping.

"Huh? What's this? From….Verde?" Reborn murmured under his breath as he reads the letter -

* * *

><p><em>Greetings…Hufufu… Reborn.<em>

_I somehow won 8 tickets to Hawaii by eating 8 teriyaki(s). I was wondering what to do with them, I thought that we, the Arcobaleno(s) needed a break sometimes. I have invited the others as well as Lal Mirch, the corrupted one. But seems that the Sky, Luce, is missing, and I could not find her. So without bothering to think whom should have the extra ticket, I'll be giving the extra ticket to you, you can invite whoever you wish. Well then, you and he/she can go have your vacation first, I still have some researching to be done. We all have to share a room, with separated bedrooms of course, so you might be expecting others besides you._

_See you at Hawaii's hotel_

_Verde._

* * *

><p>Reborn smirked as he finished reading Verde's letter, he found two cruise ship tickets in the envelope. He had already decided who he'll invite. "Come on Leon, we have some packing to do, but first I have to check on Dame-Tsuna" Reborn went to Tsuna's room. Finding that Tsuna had already got ready for the day.<p>

"Hmm? So Reborn, what's the mail you got?" Questioned a curious Tsuna.

"Tsuna, we're off to training camp!" Reborn said with eyes sparkling.

"E-Eh? No way! Training again?" Grumbled Tsuna. While Tsuna was panicking, Reborn packed up everything he needed for the trip.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop panicking and start packing, you'll need swimming trunks and goggles" Said Reborn.

"Huh? Swimming gear? Why?" asked Tsuna. But he was answered by a sleeping and snoring Reborn.

"R-Reborn! Don't sleep while I'm asking you an important question!" Signed Tsuna as he packed. After that, Reborn suddenly woke up and smacked Tsuna on the head, which surprised him. "Tsuna, you finish packing yet?" Questioned Reborn.

"O-Ow.. Not yet!" Tsuna cried.

"Then before I come back, you better be finished" Grinned Reborn, he went downstairs wanting to tell Nana about Tsuna's 'training camp'.

"Maman, I'll be taking Tsuna to a trip." Said Reborn.

"Huh? To where?" Asked Nana.

"To….Hawaii!.. for 2 or 3 weeks" Reborn's eyes shined.

"Oh! Hawaii's a really nice place, well then have fun!" Smiled Nana.

"Can you tell Gokudera, Yamamoto and Enma about it? If they came looking for Tsuna, we'll be leaving later today." Said Reborn as he grinned.

"Of course! Now you and Tsu-kun go and have fun!" Nana replied as she continued her house chores.

After that, Reborn went to Tsuna's room. _'Hmm…Looks like he's all packed and ready to go.'_ Reborn thought when he saw that Tsuna was ready.

"So… Reborn? Where are we going then?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn heard that and his fedora covered his eyes "We are…Going to Hawaii!" Reborn smiled at his student, eyes shining brightly again.

"Hawaii? Oh okay…. Wait… EH? HAWAII? How did this happen?" squealed Tsuna while staring at Reborn with confusing looks. _'My Intuition tells me that somehow the answer had to do with the mail call for Reborn from earlier….'_ Tsuna thought.

"Verde, the Thunder Arcobaleno, somehow won tickets enough for the all the Arcobaleno(s) including Lal, to go on a 2 or 3 weeks' vacation to Hawaii, since the Sky Arcobaleno, Luce, is missing, he had an extra ticket, asking me to invite whoever I wish" Answered Reborn.

"Verde? The one who tried to kill you and the other Arcobaleno(s)?" Said Tsuna, rather shocked.

"Yes, that Verde, now quit questioning and let's head off to the cruise ship" Said Reborn as he hopped on Tsuna's shoulder, telling him to go.

As they went aboard on the ship. Tsuna and Reborn went to find their room.

"We'll be staying in this ship for today, we'll arrive in Hawaii tomorrow" Reborn told Tsuna.

"A-Ah…Alright then" Tsuna replied.

They walked and explored the huge and rather crowded ship.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile-<p>

"Why are you here you baseball freak? Grumbled Gokudera.

"I'm just visiting Tsuna" Answered Yamamoto, smiling at Gokudera.

"Tch…excuses…" Gokudera murmured, and then he scowled again, turning over to a red headed teen" And why are you here?"

"Like Yamamoto, I'm visiting Tsuna-kun too" replied Enma.

Again…Gokudera grumbled as they reached Tsuna's house.

***Ding-Dong***

The doorbell rang and Nana opened the door.

"Good day, Maman!" smiled Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enma.

"Oh..What a surprise!" Smiled Nana while inviting them in.

"Excuse us, but where's Tsuna-kun?" Asked Enma, curious.

"Well, Reborn asked me to tell you guys that he and Tsu-kun went to a 2 – 3 weeks' vacation to Hawaii." Answered Nana.

After hearing that, Gokudera immediately went to a corner to grow mushrooms while mumbling "J-Juu-Juudaime…Went to Hawaii….With Reborn…"

Enma and Yamamoto sweat dropped while looking at a very depressed Gokudera.

"Maa…Maa~ Gokudera-kun, you should be happy that Tsuna's able to enjoy himself" Said Yamamoto, trying to cheer him up.

"…..You're right! I should be happy for Juudaime!" Gokudera suddenly cheered up, eyes sparkling.

Again, both Yamamoto and Enma sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>-On The Ship-<p>

"A-Ashioo!" Both Reborn and Tsuna sneezed.

"Huh? *sniff* Are we getting a cold…Or is it that someone's talking about us?" Asked Tsuna.

"Must be someone talking about us…." Said Reborn. "Anyway Tsuna, let's get some lunch!"

"O-Okay Reborn.." replied Tsuna.

They went into a room, filled with food.

"Whoa…. This is like a paradise!" Stated Tsuna as his eyes rolling around looking at all the yummy looking food.

Suddenly…. A long, white haired male walked pass Tsuna as he went to grab some food.

"H-HIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked as he saw the male.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, how's my second story? I've been thinking about it for awhile… And I bet that you readers might know who is this 'Long and White Haired Male' ~ Anyway, I apologize if this is boring and too short, I'll try and make it interesting as the story continues. *giggles*<strong>

**Eem…Review? Please? =)**


	2. Lunch and Fun with The Varia!

**Ciaossu~ I'm here to present you the next chapter! **

**A/N: I've been thinking of letting you readers pick out a random character (excluding major villains) to appear in this story. So review or PM me if you want to suggest them! I'll be waiting. Note that your suggested character will randomly appear in random chapters and some who have been suggested might not be picked to appear in this story plot. So then, here is it, the next chapter! Lunch and Fun with the Varia! Or should I say A Day with the Varia? Haha~**

**I apologize for grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! **

**Please…. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'HIEE!' – Normal.<p>

'_HIEE!' – Thoughts._

***sounds/movements***

* * *

><p><em>-Previously-<em>

_Reborn and Tsuna went into a room that's filled with food._

"_Whoa…. This is like a paradise!" Stated Tsuna as his eyes rolling around looking at all the yummy looking food._

_Suddenly…. A long, white haired male walked pass Tsuna as he went to grab some food._

"_H-HIEE!" Tsuna shrieked as he saw the male…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Lunch and Fun with The Varia!<strong>_

Tsuna stared at the long haired male. Who's currently staring at him and Reborn.

"VOIII! Now isn't it the scum and the infant! What are you two doing here?" Squalo, shouted.

"Squalo-senpai…. You spilled the food, now they're wasted…. Eh? Isn't that…" Said Flan.

"My…My! It's the young Vongola!" Exclaimed Lussuria.

"Shishishishishi….." Laughed Bel.

"HIEEEE! I-It's the… T-The Varia!" Shrieked Tsuna.

"Come come~ Tsu-chan! We've two empty seats" Said Lussuria.

'_W-Who are you calling me Tsu-chan?' _Tsuna thought as his veins popped up.

"VOIII! The boss might not like it!"

"Tch… You can come and join in, but don't annoy me trash." Said Xanxus, which surprised the whole group that he let Tsuna and Reborn join their table.

After that incident, they settled in their seats. Some of them went to get food. While eating…

"S-So….What brings the Varia here to..Hawaii?" Tsuna asked as he eat.

"Shishishishi….Mammon somehow got a ticket to Hawaii…We're just curious about who had invited him, so we, The Vari-" Before Bel could finish his sentence..

"So…Bel-senpai…We're just like stalking him…?" Flan asked curiously.

"Shishishi…. Don't interrupt me Frog-Head, and keep on eating your sausages…Or do you want your head as a knife holder?" Bel replied as several veins popped out on his head.

"Eeh…..That's mean, Bel-senpai, I can't even ask…" Flan said rather gloomily.

"VOIII! You have not answered my question yet scum! What are you and that infant doing here?" Squalo shouted.

"HIEE! W-We're…Aaah..Reborn!" Tsuna said as he made his infamous shriek and he turned to face Reborn. But Reborn's not there, he had went off to get more food.

"Well? Scum?"

"E-Erm….R-Reborn just dragged me here…He said we're off to Hawaii for about two to three weeks…" Tsuna answered nervously.

"HUH? Just like Mammon!" Squalo exclaimed.

"By the way….Where is he?" Tsuna asked.

"Hehehe~ Monmon-chan will arrive shortly after he finishes his mission." Varia's Sun guardian replied.

'_Huh? Monmon-chan? Did he meant Mammon?'_ Tsuna sweat dropped as he heard the weird nickname given to the Mist Arcobaleno by Lussuria.

Reborn smirked as he heard about Mammon. _'I guess that Verde really did invite all of the Arcobaleno(s)…'_

After lunch, they all (including Varia) went to the swimming pool, somehow the cruise ship has one. They had their swimming gear on. Xanxus and Reborn both sat on benches around the pool, while Levi seems to be some sort of waiter serving them.

"E-Em….Do I have to jump from here?" Tsuna murmured to himself as he stood on the diving board.

"VOII! Come on scum! Let's dive!" Squalo yelled, and he grabbed Tsuna's wrist and jumped down from the diving board with him.

"HIEEE! This is so not fun" Tsuna cried out.

***SPLASH***

"That was great!" the long haired male shouted again, as his head popped out from water. On the water floated Tsuna, his eyes twitching..

Reborn smiled as he saw his student made a big splash. _'Hmm… I think this vacation should be interesting….Having to coincidentally bump into Vongola's assassination squad…And maybe other unexpected surprises..'_

"Ahhh…..Bel-senpai…Stop splashing me…." Exclaimed Flan.

"Shishishi…No can do Flan, you're a frog aren't you?" Laughed Bel.

"VOIII! This is FUN!" yelled Squalo as he splashed some water on Bel and Flan.

"Shishishishi….You want war? We'll have it!" Bel smirked.

"ARGH! Come on scum, you're on my team."

"E-Eh? What does that have to do with me?" Exclaimed Tsuna, quite surprised.

And before you know it, they're already having war between two groups, Bel and Flan versus Squalo and Tsuna. "Now..Now! Bel-chan, Squa-chan! Don't do anything dangerous~" Lussuria said while looking at the groups.

"VOII! Don't tell us what to do! And don't call me that!" As Squalo wasn't paying attention to Bel and Flan, they successfully splashed water on him, as a result making him angry.

"HEY! I wasn't ready!"

"But senpai…It was your fault for not paying attention…"

"Shishishi…Froggy's right.."

Squalo grumbled.

"Huh… Why was I dragged into this…" Tsuna signed.

Somehow, the water splashed onto Levi, causing him to join in the war.

"I'll get you guys for that!" Exclaimed Levi.

"HEY! No one asked you to join in! Mister Moustache!"

"Shishishi…Nice nickname, Squalo…"

"Aaah…Bel-senpai save me…. Moustache-senpai is coming after me…"

"Don't call me that!" Said Levi, veins popping up on his head.

As the water fight continues. Xanxus asked Reborn something.

"So…Infant….How's scum?" He said.

"He's doing pretty well, but like always, too soft.." Reborn said as he smirked.

"…..Tch.." Xanxus grumbled and continue snoozing under the umbrella.

'_He really resembles the Primo a lot… Having a soft heart, and wanting to protect others…That's what makes him strong.'_ Reborn smiled, thinking about his student.

After the 'pool party', they all went back to their rooms, had their shower. Then another game is up…

"VOII! Hey Vongola scum! You there?" Shouted Squalo while knocking or should I say banging Tsuna and Reborn's room door.

"What is it?" Asked Tsuna, as he opened the door.

"Come one scum! We're going to play 'Limbo'!"

"HIEEE? 'LIMBO'?"

Just then, Reborn came out flying towards Tsuna, kicking him on the head as a result.

"Dame-Tsuna, go and join in! And no excuses!"

"Alright! Alright! Just stop kicking me!" Tsuna grumbled as he went off with Squalo. Reborn walked around the ship, watching the beautiful twilight sky. He then saw Tsuna and some of the Varia playing 'Limbo'. He grinned and laughed in his thoughts seeing Tsuna trying to play without falling down.

After that game, Reborn joined them for dinner, Tsuna was quite tired out and had an empty stomach. They all went to the dining hall. The ones who have played today were all as hungry as wolves. Tsuna, picking up lobsters, sausages, mashed potatoes, salads, and more.

As night falls over the sky, with bright stars hanging around, everyone went back to their rooms. Just as Tsuna's head touched the pillow, he had fallen deep asleep, smirking in his sleep too.

Reborn looked out the room window once more and saw bright shining stars of all sizes, twinkling. He then let sleepiness take over him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Early In The Next Morning~<strong>_

***HONK!***

Tsuna immediately woke up, and looked around, he saw Reborn had already woke up from slumber. The infant was standing near the room window, he then turned and faced Tsuna.

"We've arrived in Hawaii!" Reborn smirked while Tsuna rubbed his eyes.

Tsuna heard what his tutor said, and he smiled and got out from bed, getting ready for the first day in Hawaii.

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it? I sincerely apologize if it's horrible! Anyway, I'll update this once every several days, since there isn't a lot of readers are interested in it. I'll continue this story as well as my first one! I'll write with my dying will! =) <strong>

**-SPOILER! NEXT CHAPTER'S ARRIVING ARCOBALENO-**

**-Colonnello**

**Ano…Review? Please? =) Ciao~**


	3. Colonnello's Extreme Clam Hunt

**Ciaossu readers! Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for! I'm sorry about the late update… But I really busy around holidays, so I'll schedule my time~ Anyway…Happy Reading~**

**Sorry for the grammar errors, I'm serious about that..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Please…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Kora!" – Normal.<p>

'_Kora!' – Thoughts._

***sounds/movements***

* * *

><p><em>-Previously-<em>

_**~Early Next Morning~**_

_***HONK!***_

_Tsuna immediately woke up, and looked around, he saw Reborn had already woke up from slumber. The infant was standing near the room window, he then turned and faced Tsuna._

"_We've arrived in Hawaii!" Reborn smirked while Tsuna rubbed his eyes._

_Tsuna heard what his tutor said, and he smiled and got out from bed, getting ready for the first day in Hawaii…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Colonnello's Extreme Clam Hunt!<strong>_

The cruise ship had arrived in Hawaii! Everyone went off board the ship, going to their hotel places. Including Tsuna and Reborn. The Varia have already scrambled off to a hotel, which Tsuna and Reborn and the other arcobaleno(s) will be staying.

"Ah! We're finally here!" Smiled Tsuna as he feels the seaside breeze, he then turned to Reborn.

"So Reborn….Which hotel we're staying?"He asked.

"According to Verde, we're staying at ...That one!***points a hotel near the seaside***" Replied Reborn. "Now come on and let's get going!"

Tsuna and Reborn then arrived at that certain hotel, while Reborn was checking in, Tsuna looked around the hotel, it seemed pretty fancy everywhere. Later after that, they went off to search for their room number.

"Room Number 270….Room 270…Aha! Here it is~" Tsuna said while smiling cheerfully.

They opened the door, and looked around, it seemed like they're the first ones to be here. After settling in, Tsuna ran into a bedroom and jumped on one of the beds, while Reborn looked out from the balcony. While doing that, he suddenly spotted someone.

"Tsuna! We're going down to the beach!" Said Reborn.

"Ah yes! I'm coming."

Both of them went down to the seaside, just then they heard two familiar voices.

"Hey Reborn! So you've arrived here? – Kora!" Said Colonnello.

"Hello Sawada to the extreme!" Said Ryohei.

"Onii-san!" Exclaimed Tsuna, who's quite surprise of seeing his senior as well as Sun guardian here.

The two Arcobaleno had a head-bang contest and also a conversation.

"Ciaossu, Colonnello! You're invited as well." Said Reborn, banging his head on Colonnello's.

"Of course I am, I'm one of the Arcobaleno! – Kora!" Replied Colonnello, returning a head-bang on Reborn.

"We didn't spot your luggage in the room, haven't you checked in?" Said Reborn, and he banged his head again.

"Well, I didn't want to do that first when I arrived, and I saw Ryohei here when I was strolling around the beach. – Kora!" Said Colonnello, also banging his head again.

"I see… You should go and do that now and pick out your room, otherwise you might have to share it."

"Well, there are only 4 bedrooms, from what I heard ; one is for Lal, and we guys have to share anyway. – Kora!" Said Colonnello, still head-banging with Reborn.

"So…Onni-san? Why are you here?" Asked Tsuna.

"Hmm? Kyoko and me and our family came here for an extremely fun vacation! We came here two days ago and we're staying for a week. You?" Answered Ryohei.

"Oh…. I was invited here, say, how about we have some fun?"

"Of course Sawada! Let's totally go boxing to the extreme!"

"Is..Is that even….necessary..? Said Tsuna and felt a sweat dropped.

"Say, Reborn, why don't we have a contest? – Kora!"

"What kind?"

"Clam hunting. – Kora!"

"Hmm….sounds fun…But you have to go check in first."

"Fine then, we split in teams, you and your student and me with mine. – Kora!"

"Deal."

"Master! That sounds fun to the extreme!"

Later that day….On the beach..

"Tsuna, we'll be having a clam hunt contest with Colonnello and Ryohei!" Said reborn

"Eh? Why this all of a sudden?" Asked Tsuna.

***WHACK!* **Reborn hit Tsuna with Leon as a hammer..

"It's because you're my student." Smirked Reborn.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You don't have to hit me! And that reason was… unreasonable!" yelped Tsuna.

"Sawada! Let's have an extreme clam hunt!"

"Eh…Extreme?"

"We're going to have a small contest, those you got the most clams or biggest wins. – Kora!"

And the clam hunt begins…..

They all set off to look and dig out different clams.

"Tsuna, go search that side, I'm going to dig here." Said Reborn and holding a Leon Spade and start digging.

"Okay… But I can't find any! We are going to lose… I don't want to!"

***SMACK!***

"Dame-Tsuna, Don't keep on wailing!" Said Reborn.

Reborn then had Leon turned into a gun, he then shot Tsuna with a dying will bullet.

"Tsuna! Search with your dying will!"

"ARGH! RE…BOOOOOOOOOOOORN! I'm going to search with my dying will!" And Tsuna flew off looking for clams. Reborn smirked and he carried on digging up for clams.

Tsuna found many different clams, and also somehow found a somewhat giant clam - which he wrestled with, and won.

While at Colonnello's team…

"Ryohei! We shall beat Reborn and Tsuna! – Kora!" Said Colonnello.

"Alright master! I'll search to the extreme!" Yelled Ryohei in response. And they too, found plenty of clams all in different shapes and sizes.

After some time… The winning team of the hunt is…..a tie!

"Hahaha! That was totally extremely fun! We should extremely do that more often!" Yelled a certain turf-top.

"Ugh….Tiring…." Wailed Tsuna, who has tire out from that event.

"Hey Reborn, that was fun! – Kora!" Said the blonde infant.

"Yeah…" Grinned Reborn.

"Let's wait for the others to arrive, then we can have more em…fun? – Kora!"

"I wonder who's next…." Said Reborn.

Later that day…They all went to grab lunch at the hotel.

'Mmm~ These crabs are delicious! You should try out the crabs Reborn!" Said Tsuna, munching the food.

"The food are extremely good to the extreme!" Shouted Ryohei.

"Hey Reborn, let's all go to the beach again later. – Kora!" Suggested Colonnello.

"Okay..! We might meet up with someone too." Agreed Reborn, he too, munching the food.

After eating, they went back to the beach, but they didn't meet anyone from the Arcobaleno or anyone they knew. So they went back to the hotel room, along the way, they somehow bumped into two members from the Varia!

"VOIII! Now isn't it the scum and one of his guardians!" Shouted Squalo.

"Shishishishi…. Looks like they're staying in this hotel, like Mammon.." Laughed Bel.

"HIEE! The Varia!" Shrieked Tsuna.

"Hey, isn't Mammon here yet?" Asked Reborn and Colonnello.

"VOII! He's still on his stupid mission!" Answered Squalo.

"Shishishishi…. Mister Commander, lower your volume, all our eardrums are going to pop again…"

"VOIIIIII! I don't care!" Shouted Squalo, even louder this time.

"Shishishishishi…. Then you'll have knives sticking around you.." Said Bel, and they started a cat fight.

"Now I know why Lal gets headaches from these idiots… - Kora!" Said Colonnello and everyone except the Varia sweat dropped, who were still fighting.

"HEY! Who're you calling idiots?" Yelled Squalo, but the gang had already left. Leaving the Varia to sweat drop and get on with their cat fight.

After sometime, night falls over and Ryohei went back to his room where his family are staying, and Tsuna and the two Arcobaleno went back to theirs.

-The Next Morning-

"***Yawns and scratches head*** Another day in Hawaii~" Yawned a certain messy brown haired teen as he got out from bed. He then went into the washroom and brushed his teeth and had a quick shower.

***Hotel Room Door Opening***

'_Uh? Did someone went out earlier today?' _thought Tsuna, and he went out of his bedroom and took a peek.

"Eh? Fon?" exclaimed the surprised Tsuna, as he stared at a certain infant at the door.

"Hi~ I've arrived!" Said the Storm Arcobaleno, smiling, and his partner resting on top of his head.

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>So…How was it? I know I know it's boring and too short and I apologize 'cause I know that the dying will bullet doesn't really work like that…. But I promise I'm going to make the next chapters interesting! And of course, I wouldn't forget about randomly adding random characters~ Anyway, I'll update ASAP!<strong>

**Please Review? =) **

**Ciao~ Until next time.**


	4. Windsurfing Fon

**Ciaossu readers! I've come to present the next chapter! I thank the kind readers who have reviewed and liked my story so far…I hope you'll enjoy this one~ And I might update a little late so please bear with me, who will appear next? Anyone wants to fling in some random characters on random chapters? Note that this chapter may have OOC of some characters…. XD Please Enjoy~**

**Sorry about any grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

><p>"Normal."<p>

'_Thoughts.'_

***Sounds/Actions***

* * *

><p><em>-The Early Next Morning-<em>

"_***Yawns and scratches head***__ Another day in Hawaii~" Yawned a certain messy brown haired teen as he got out from bed. He then went into the washroom and brushed his teeth and had a quick shower._

_***Hotel Room Door Opening***_

'_Uh? Did someone went out earlier today?' thought Tsuna, and he went out of the washroom and took a peek._

"_Eh? Fon?" exclaimed the surprised Tsuna, as he stared at a certain infant at the door._

"_Hi~ I've arrived!" Said the Storm Arcobaleno, smiling, and his partner resting on top of his head…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Windsurfing Fon.<strong>_

Tsuna looked at Fon, blinking, he then greeted him.

"Oh, Hi Fon! I didn't expect you to come this early." Greeted Tsuna.

"Hmm... I wanted to come a little early so I can take a stroll down at the beach later." Said Fon.

Suddenly out of nowhere came a flying foot, and it landed on Tsuna, making him wailed in pain.

"R-Reborn! Don't do that!" Exclaimed Tsuna, rubbing his head.

"Ciaossu, Fon! You're early…" Said Reborn, ignoring the poor brown haired teen.

"Hi Reborn~ So, where can I sleep?" Asked Fon.

"You can whether share a room with Colonnello, Tsuna, and I or get another room and share with the others" Replied Reborn.

"I pick the first choice…." Said the Hibari-lookalike Arcobaleno.

"What's the ruckus? – Kora!" Said a certain blonde infant, rubbing an eye of his and coming out of the room.

"Hi Colonnello~" Greeted Fon.

"Yo Fon! You came!" Said Colonnello, rather surprised of Fon coming this early (8am…)

"Since everyone's up, why don't we get ourselves ready for the day?" Stated Tsuna.

Everyone went off to get ready; Fon on the other hand, took his luggage to Reborn, Colonnello, and Tsuna's room. After that, they went down to have breakfast (buffet), again meeting up with the Varia.

"VOIII! Here comes the Vongola!" Shouted Squalo, as usual.

"Shishishi… Morning…." Smiled Bel.

They greeted **awkwardly** and went to their tables and sat down. Then food is on the table, any kinds. After breakfast, they went to change into their swimming gear and went down to the beach.

"So em... Fon, what did you want to do? Stroll around like you said?" Asked Tsuna.

"Hmm… I'm going to try out windsurfing." Replied Fon.

"Huh? I didn't know you like windsurfing. – Kora!" Said Colonnello.

"That's why I'm going to try~" Smiled Fon. "Tsunayoshi-kun, care to join me?"

"HIEEE! M-Me? I don't kno-" Before Tsuna could finish the whole sentence, Reborn had Leon as a frying pan and….

***WHACK!* **Hit Tsuna on the head..

"Go on Dame-Tsuna!" Smirked the rather spiky headed infant.

"O-Ow! Reborn! Fine, fine, I'll join Fon on his windsurfing…" Said Tsuna, rubbing his head.

"Thanks~" Grinned Fon. And they went to prepare for windsurfing.

"Emm…Fon? Have you ever done this before..?" Asked Tsuna

"Nope~" Smiled Fon, as a result making Tsuna sweat dropped. And Tsuna had Fon on his head, ready for windsurfing, he looked at the wild waves and he shrieked in his mind.

"_HIEE! H-He's going to surf on those waves? Hmm…. Maybe I should go to Hyper Dying Will Mode… That's my calm side right?'_ Thought Tsuna.

After awhile….

"Yahoo~~!" Yelled out a certain infant who's on the water.

"W-Wow… I didn't know Fon can be so wild… - Kora!" Said Colonnello.

"Yeah… Me neither…" Replied Reborn. They sweat dropped as they watched Fon windsurfing wildly standing on a HDWM Tsuna, who looks extremely calm.

"But storms can be wild anyway. " Said Reborn, and he smirked.

"Yup… - Kora!" Said Colonnello, still watching the two windsurfers while sitting under a beach umbrella with Reborn.

After sometime… Both the wild windsurfers came back to shore.

"Ah~ That was fun." Smiled Fon. "Let's do that again after lunch, ne?"

'Okay~" Giggled Tsuna, and he went out HDWM._ 'Gee… I sort of liked windsurfing after that… Of course I need my Hyper Dying Will to do that…'_

They had lunch, and the three Arcobaleno talked while Tsuna ate his lunch.

"So… What are we going to do later? – Kora!" Asked the blonde.

"Tsunayoshi-kun and I are going to windsurf again, I don't know about you two, but you're both welcome to join in." Said Fon.

"We might join in later today." Said Reborn.

Then they went back to the beach, Fon and Tsuna went off to windsurf again, leaving Reborn and Colonnello on the shores, Tsuna was in HDWM again, afraid that he might become nervous and fall off without it.

"The tide's bigger now! This is interesting!" Said Fon, whiling standing on Tsuna's head.

"Yeah!" Replied Tsuna.

On the water, they saw two members of the Varia trying to windsurf too on their own sailboards, they were – Squalo and Bel!

"VOII! Look over there! It's the scum!" Shouted Squalo.

"Shishishi… Mind having a windsurfing contest?" Grinned Bel.

"How about it, Fon?" Tsuna asked while looking up at the Strom Arcobaleno.

"Hmm.. Can't hurt to play along." Answered Fon.

"Hey… Senpai… Can I join?" Asked a certain frog head.

"Shishishi… You'll lose for sure Froggy." Teased Bel.

"That's mean Bel-senpai….." Said Flan, but he joined in anyway.

A miracle happened to Squalo and he end up surfing beautifully, unlike Bel. Bel then got out a water-gun from nowhere and squirted Squalo, whose sailboard was only 1 feet away from Bel.

"VOIII! Don't do that!" Shouted Squalo, trying to balance himself on the board.

"Shishishi… No way~" Grinned the prince. And they end up trying to fight while balancing on their boards, and they fell off and into the water, making the others sweat dropped of what happened.

Later they came back from windsurfing for a bit of rest under the beach umbrella, Fon and Reborn wore sunglasses, while Colonnello had brought along a pair of headphones, as for Tsuna, he just sat there and looked around and feel the ocean breeze. He then saw a small group of people that made him stare, and stare….. They were the Kokuya gang!

"HIEEEE! Wh-What are you guys doing here?" Shrieked Tsuna as they came closer.

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi, we came here for a vacation, of course." Smiled a certain pineapple-headed illusionist.

"We need one every now and then of course byon…" Said Ken, and Chikusa just stood there and blinked.

"Boss, may I ask why you're here too?" Asked an eye patch wearing pineapple-head.

"O-Oh, I was invited by Reborn, who's invited by Verde. They had an extra ticket because of the Sky Arcobaleno's absence." Explained Tsuna, while drinking a cool soda drink.

"Kufufufu….. Let's go windsurfing…" Said Mukuro suddenly.

"Okay… I guess.. But I have to ask Fon." Said Tsuna. And he asked Fon about another round of windsurfing, which Fon happily nodded his head, pleased to windsurf again. _'Why do I get involved with windsurfing so much….Oh well…'_ Thought Tsuna. They went off again, leaving the other two Arcobaleno, Chikusa and Chrome on the shores.

Mukuro did some windsurfing tricks, and Ken tried it too, but ends up falling into the water in progress…. Suddenly out of nowhere came the Varia again…

"HEY! Is that illusionist that took Mammon down before! Uh… Mister Pineapple is it?" Yelled Squalo.

"Shishishishishi… That name suits him well….." Laughed Bel.

"Hey it's the Pineapple-Faerie…." Said Flan. The weird comments made Mukuro had veins popping out on his head.

"Oops~" Said Mukuro as he knocked Squalo down.

"VOIII! You dare to knock me down?" Shouted the shark-boy.

"But senpai… You are a shark aren't you? Sharks live in the ocean…" Said Flan.

"Shishishi, yeah, sharks are supposed to live in the ocean." Grinned Bel.

"VOII! Shut Up!" Yelled out the white headed assassin.

"Kufufufu, you've seem to have forgotten about me." Said Mukuro and he knocked Bel down, causing him to randomly throw knives while swimming, some of them hitting Flan. Then Flan fell down and grabbed Mukuro and fell with him, and they kept on having some sort of water fight.

"Hey… Here's a wet and soggy pineapple!" Said Flan.

"Kufufufu… I'll get you for that Flan.." Said Mukuro, with some veins popping out.

"VOII! Hey! Don't splash me!" Yelled sharky, who have been splashed by Bel.

"Shishishishi… Sharks are suppose to like water…." Said Bel, and being splashed back.

Tsuna and Fon sweat dropped as they saw what happened…. Then they went back to the shores.

"Ah, Tsuna, Fon, You're back." Said Reborn while drinking a tropical pineapple drink from a pineapple cup.

"And we saw the Varia too. – Kora!" Said Colonnello.

"Uh-huh~ And somehow we met the Kokuya gang…." Giggled Tsuna and sweat dropped when he mentioned the Kokuya gang. Then as he was about to sit down, he saw a small figure a little further away, Tsuna went a bit closer…

"Lal Mirch?" Exclaimed the brown headed as he saw a blue haired infant..

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you readers like it? Yeah… I know that Hyper Dying Will Mode isn't used like that…. And Fon is kind of OOC… I've thrown in some Pineapples and the Kokuya gang, though they'll appear on the next chapter too. Well I sincerely apologize if you did not like it and if I had the windsurfing part wrongly (I never windsurfed before..)…. And yup~ Next chapter Lal is here~ So then Ciao~ Until next time! :D<strong>

**Please Review? =)**


	5. The CEDEF?

**Ciaossu everyone! I apologize for the late update… I was away from home and I had a very annoying writer's block… Anyway I won't keep you all from this chapter so here it is!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Please Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>"Normal."<p>

'_Thoughts.'_

***Sounds/Actions***

* * *

><p><strong>-Previously-<strong>

_Tsuna and Fon sweat dropped as they saw what happened…. Then they went back to the shores._

"_Ah, Tsuna, Fon, You're back." Said Reborn while drinking a tropical pineapple drink from a pineapple cup._

"_And we saw the Varia too. – Kora!" Said Colonnello._

"_Uh-huh~ And somehow we met the Kokuya gang…." Giggled Tsuna and sweat dropped when he mentioned the Kokuya gang. Then as he was about to sit down, he saw a small figure a little further away, Tsuna went a bit closer…_

"_Lal Mirch?" Exclaimed the brown headed as he saw a blue haired infant.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: The CEDEF?<strong>_

As the young Decimo stared at Lal…

"Hello there…" She greeted until…she saw Colonnello sitting under the beach umbrella, she immediately ran up to him and grabbed his shirt collar and...

"Did ***Slap* **you ***Slap* **know ***Slap* **how ***Slap* **worried ***Slap* **I ***Slap* **was? ***Slap* **Where ***Slap* **were ***Slap* **you? ***Slap***" Said Lal as she slapped the poor surprised blonde.

"Ow! Lal! Didn't I told you three days ago? I was coming to Hawaii! And Verde invited you too! –Kora!" Yelped Colonnello as he rubbed his now-red face.

"Oh….. You did? And no wonder I had a ticket thing..." Said Lal, slightly blushing.

"Yes. I. Did! –Kora!" Said Colonnello, smiling. "So you finally came huh?"

"Well… not just me…." Said Lal. And after she just finished talking, Tsuna pointed out towards the sea.

"H-Hey! Is that...Is that DAD?" Shouted Tsuna in astonishment.

The brown headed teen eyes widen while looking at the said person, he was…. Water skiing!

"HEYY! TSUNA! LOOK HOW COOL IS YOUR DAD!" Shouted Iemitsu, far off the coast, he seemed rather tiny from faraway.

Tsuna face palmed when he heard that.

"When you disappeared, the CEDEF wanted to save you from what or whoever that had captured you..." Said Lal.

"Y-You know… you guys don't need to go that far…" Sweat dropped Colonnello. "And I **did **told you that I'm going on a vacation and did **not** get captured…."

"So emm... What's my dad doing…?" Said Tsuna, still looking at the shouting and water skiing blonde out in the ocean.

"You know Sawada… For the first time…I have no clue about that.…" Blinked Lal.

"Ah, Lal Mirch... So you're here." Said Reborn, suddenly turned to Lal.

"R-Reborn! Err...hello…" Said Lal.

"Hi~ Lal." Greeted Fon.

"Hello." Greeted Lal again.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, can you please help me get a pineapple drink?" Asked Fon.

"Oh uh, sure! Wait here~" And Tsuna ran off to get thee pineapple drink.

As he came back with a pineapple, he saw his dad coming up to the shores.

"Hey! Tsuna~ So tell me, was your dad the coolest?" Smirked Iemitsu.

"Err… I don't know... ask Lal!" Said Tsuna, trying to avoid the topic, and he went to Fon, giving him the drink.

"Gee… Can't even give your old man a praise…?" Said Iemitsu, and he seemed like pouting.

"Oh….You said that the CEDEF were here because of Mister Blondie right?" Said Reborn, turning to Lal.

"Hey! Don't just give people names Mister Puffs! – Kora!" Said Colonnello suddenly, before Lal could even answer.

"Well what if I wasn't talking about you? Oh you surrender to be Mister Blondie huh.." Grinned Reborn, ignoring the weird nickname.

"Mister…Puffs?" Blinked Fon in curiosity, he noticed the strange name for Reborn.

"What? I'm bad at giving out names... –Kora!" Pouted Colonnello, making Lal think it was adorable.

"Well at least I was right, you're a blonde aren't you?" Said Reborn, continuing the nickname topic and forgetting the CEDEF topic.

"Ah! I know now! –Kora!" Exclaimed Colonnello. "Mister Curly! –Kora!"

Reborn then had veins popping out, he knew what and where did Colonnello get the name – His lovely, cute and curly sideburns…. and then the two infants had a head-bang competition again.

Suddenly…

"Sawada-dono!" Yelled out a familiar voice from the seas.

"Eh? Is that….. BASIL?" Said Tsuna and he narrowed his eyes and looked at the ocean when he heard the 'Sawada-dono', there's only some people who calls him that, and one of them is… Basil!

"Is he…swimming with a…..dolphin?" Said Fon, blinking, while Colonnello and Reborn continued the head banging.

Yes… Basil **was** swimming with one of the friendly mammals of the sea – Dolphins. But that isn't any ordinary dolphin, it was Alfin, Basil's box animal from the future, now that is coming out from rings like the other box animals thanks to the Arcobaleno's surprise. He was holding Alfin and there were several other dolphins swimming with the two, those wild dolphins seemed pleased with Basil's and Alfin's company.

"OI~BASIL!" Yelled out Iemitsu and he waved at him, signaling him to come.

Just then… Some of the Varia and the Kokuya gang are back up again… Seeing Basil riding (or swimming?) with dolphins, they wanted to do so too.

"VOII! I'll ride my shark! Then let's see who's the best!" Shouted Squalo loudly to Basil.

"Hey~ Squalo-senpai, can I ride one too?" asked Flan.

"Noo! You get your own shark or dolphin or whatever!" Shouted back Squalo, and then letting his own shark out.

"That's not nice…" pouted Flan, and he made his own giant shark out of illusions.

"What the…..What shark is that?" Shouted Squalo, seeing an enormous shark, bigger than a great white.

"Kufufufufu..That's the extinct ancestor of the sharks – Megalodon." Said Mukuro, popping out from nowhere.

"That's crazy!" Yelled Squalo.

"Kufufufu…Well done Flan." Said Mukuro, while riding his own shark. "But you got the color wrong."

"Eh? I did?" Said Flan, blinking. Yes… Flan made the color wrong, it was PINK.

"Kufufufu..No matter, it might be female anyway, come Flan, and leave the that noisy shark with his nosey shark." Said Mukuro, squalo's shark was nosing him.

"Yes master~" Replied Flan while standing on his Megalodon shark and pointing the shores. "Let's go Don-Don~"

And so… They went to the shores and went to have some food for themselves – leaving Squalo and his animal weapon on the seas…

Squalo and his shark looked at each other, "What? Don't just stay here, GO!".

Meanwhile at the shores…. Basil had already reached it.

"Hi Sawada-dono, you're on vacation?" Said Basil.

"Hihi~ Basil, yeah, I'm on vacation alright, thanks to Reborn's invite, and thanks to Verde's invitations." Said Tsuna.

"So emm… Wanna grab some snacks and take a rest?" Asked Iemitsu. "I'm sure most of you are hungry."

Everyone nodded their heads, and they went to have a snack…

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p>I know, I know, it's short and boring… I apologize for that.. I just can't seem to decide which kind of event for Lal… Anyway, 'Momon' would be appearing next~ I'm sorry if I did any kind of mistakes, and the illusions probably don't work like that…Until next time everyone! I'll try to update often! Ciao~<p>

**Just In Case anyone was wondering….**

The Megalodon is indeed an extinct animal and an ancestor of sharks. It's one of the most powerful and largest predators of the ocean in the vertebrate history. Probably one of the most feared if it's ever alive now. I'm not good at explaining so em.. Search the wikipedia~ It'll explain about this big strong historic (and now extinct) predator (though….It's not known that if the Megalodon is still alive…).

Review Please? I'd be extremely glad! Thanks if you did, and thank all for reading~


End file.
